Instruments that can perform a registering procedure generally include a fixed marker arrangement with passive or active markers, wherein the geometry of the marker arrangement can be identified by a navigation system. Using the geometry of the marker arrangement, it is possible to deduce the type or nature of the instrument. Various registering instruments exist for various applications, wherein each instrument is individually calibrated and must be registered or identified by the navigation system.